


Seasons of Love

by somethingddakjoah



Series: Seasons of Love [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, JJ Project - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, adoption au, baby au, markson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingddakjoah/pseuds/somethingddakjoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly? This is shameless Markson fluff. With a baby. Basically it's a slice of life fic without any real plot. Day to day struggles of raising a baby and the ups and downs that come with... well... life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is happening. First fic on AO3. Be gentle, yeah? Don't know how long this is gonna be. As far as timeline goes, everbody is in their mid to late twenties. And they all met in University and are bffs that keep in touch with each other / visit. Markson is my main focus here, but you'll see some JJ project whenever they're around. Taetae (and mayber some other BTS members) show their face from time to time. As well as Amber from f(x).
> 
> Oh and setting is Gwangju.  
> OH. Jackson has If You Do era hair. Mark has GOT7-ing Kareoke hair.
> 
> Uhm... anything else? No? Awesome. Move along. (:

If anybody were to ask what Mark's favorite day of the week was, he'd say Sunday without even hesitating. Most people enjoyed the weekend for various reasons; a break from work, a chance to go out, the act of consuming copious amounts of alcohol without the repercussions of having to get up early the next day were some, to name a few. But Mark was not a 'party' type of guy. He was a homebody - that really had a thing for Sunday mornings, specifically. The air was warm, but not overbearingly so thanks to the fan whirring softly overhead, and the very first sensation Mark could feel in his slowly waking body was comfort, pure and simple. He was so very comfortable.

The rays of the morning light were trying to burst through the room, the closed blinds instead keeping out a majority of the light but still allowing the room to be illuminated in a soft golden glow, and Mark blinked sleepily as his eyes adjusted. His eyes, previously focused on the ceiling, quickly shifted right and landed on the main reason Mark loved Sunday mornings.

Jackson.

Bright blonde hair, always brighter in the morning light, simultaneously framing and fanning out around his husband's face. Mark drank in the sight of Jackson, still very much asleep, with his face completely open and unguarded. He looked relaxed, and if his steady breathing was any indication, he would probably continue to sleep for a long while if Mark decided he didn't want to wake the younger male. As it were, Mark had other plans for their Sunday morning. He shifted in their bed so he was facing Jackson, Mark curling his body around the Chinese native. As per usual, Mark began to place light kisses across Jackson's skin. His cheeks, nose, forehead, lips, and jaw were all assaulted by Mark's lips. Jackson stirred minimally, unconsciously shifting closer to Mark's body heat and buried his face into Mark's hair. The older male tightened his hold on Jackson and moved his kisses from the younger's jaw line to his neck, his kisses deepening as they mapped out Jackson's skin.

"Gaga," Mark breathed out, inhaling Jackson's scent. His husband smelled like green tea, the fading scent of his Burberry cologne, and something that was entirely Jackson that had a tendency to make Mark's head a little fuzzy. The younger of the two stirred again at Mark's ministrations, mumbling something incoherent as Mark pressed another deep kiss to the juncture where his neck and collarbones met. Mark's fingers traced undecipherable patterns into the bare skin of Jackson's back, tracing over the cords of muscle Jackson's athletic career had given him. His fingertips grazed lightly over the small of Jackson's back at the same time that he bit down gently onto Jackson's collarbone. Mark could hear the younger inhale sharply as he gripped onto Mark's body.

"Unless you're planning on finishing what you start you better quit it, Yi-En."

Jackson's morning voice was a force to be reckoned with. Rough with sleep and pitched deep, Jackson's morning voice made Mark a little breathless, especially when he used Mark's Chinese name. But the older male reigned in his desire for his ridiculously attractive husband and instead chuckled against his skin. "I like teasing you."

Jackson grunted an affirmation and mumbled, "Tell me something I don't know."

With a burst of energy the younger sat up a little and rolled Mark onto his back, his body coming to rest comfortably between the older's thighs. "That's not very nice, you know."

Mark wanted to laugh at his husband, but refrained from doing so albeit barely. Jackson noticed, however, and narrowed his eyes. Before Mark could utter a not-so-sincere apology, Jackson leaned down and attacked Mark's neck with his mouth. Mark's hands were immediately in Jackson's hair, eyes shutting as he tilted his head back to give Jackson better access. The older male didn't even try to stop the moan that left his open mouth, Jackson's tongue hot and wet against his skin. The blonde's hands gripped at Mark's body, one hand threading through the chesnut colored hair Mark was sporting while the other one shamelessly slid over Mark's hip and under his shirt.

Mark would swear, from personal experience, that Jackson's tongue was made out of sin and Mark relished in every second it traced and danced across his skin. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Jackson's waist, lifting his hips to roll into Jackson's, who bit down into the juncture of Mark's throat and shoulder in response. The world could have been coming to an end and Mark wouldn't have cared even a little bit. However, just as Jackson began to pay special attention to Mark's collarbones, Mark's phone started to ring from the other side of the room. Jackson froze for a moment before lifting his head, eyebrow rising at his still very out of it husband.

"Expecting a call?" he asked. A phone call this early in the morning was odd on it's own, but on Sunday morning when Mark purposely avoided contact with the outside world so he could focus on Jackson was unheard of. Mark came out of the slight daze he was in and sat up a little, equally confused. But only for a split second before realization entered his eyes and he gasped, quickly maneuvering out from underneath Jackson.

"The agency!" he yelped, bounding off the bed and nearly throwing himself at their dresser. He picked his phone up and yanked it off the charger, quickly accepting the call, eyes wide as he gripped the edge of the dresser with his free hand. "Hello?" he answered hurriedly. Jackson was sitting straight up in bed now, sheets tangled around his waist as he stared at Mark, eyes wide as well. Mark's heart began to thump hard in his chest and he shakily walked back over to Jackson, crawling back into bed with him and curling into his side.

"My name is Choi Mina, I was hoping to speak to either a Mark or Jackson Wang."

"This is Mark," the older answered breathlessly as Jackson squeezed Mark's arm with his hand before letting it fall to wrap around Mark's waist.

The woman wasted no time in responding, "Splendid. I hope you're having a wonderful morning, Mark. I'm calling on behalf of the agency. I have some good news, if you're available to speak with me." Mark quickly placed the phone on speaker and held it in front of him, his heart rate increasing.

"I am one thousand percent available to talk to you. I just put you on speaker, Jackson is here with me," he explained. "Please tell me we passed."

Choi Mina chuckled slightly at his hurried tone and placed Mark's fears to rest when she answered, "You two passed with flying colors." Mark could very suddenly feel tears springing to his eyes as his breath left him entirely, his hand shaking so much that Jackson steadied it, rubbing soothing circles into Mark's back.

"We passed the home test?" Jackson asked, his voice wavering with excitement, wanting to make sure they heard right.

"Yes. I want to congratulate you two. You're a perfect fit for Kyungjae and we couldn't have chosen a better couple. All that's left is a little paperwork," she hesitated a little before chuckling. "I also have a little boy here who would love to finally meet his new parents."

In the next second there was the sound of a baby making soft noises and little whines into the phone and Mark placed his hand over his mouth, tears falling freely now as he tried not to sob with relief. They had been trying to adopt for so long and now it was finally a reality. Jackson's hold on him tightened as he fully took the phone from Mark, who was, at the moment, no longer a fully functional human being.

"You tell our little man that we're coming to get him. Right now," Jackson said - voice thick with emotion but ultimately laced with happiness. "We'll be there in about an hour. Would that be alright?" Jackson knew it was still pretty early, but Choi Mina merely laughed in good nature and Jackson was fairly certain he was gonna have to buy her a fruit basket or something for being so genuinely happy for them.

"We'll be here waiting. Congratulations once again, you're offically parents!"

Jackson thanked her over and over before finally allowing her to hang up, Mark's phone forgotten about as it slipped from Jackson's hand onto the bed while he let out a howl of excitement. Mark was still shaking, quiet sobs racking his body as he gripped onto Jackson's shorts. The younger male stood up in a flash, pulling Mark up with him and in the next second he had Mark pulled flush up against his body.

"Gaga." Mark's words were muffled by Jackson's shoulder, but Jackson could hear the emotion in it. Normally Mark would be gasping for air with how hard Jackson's hole on him was, but this time Mark was holding onto Jackson with just as much fervor and strength. Jackson suddenly pulled back, his hands strong on Mark's shoulder and the older watched with renewed strength as the brightest smile Jackson's ever given him graced his face, and Mark lost his breath again. The brunette pulled Jackson back against him until their foreheads were touching. 

"I want you to get dressed, brush your teeth, and grab some fruit and water from the fridge," Jackson started, tongue peeking out to wet his lips. "Then I want you to get in the car. And I want you to do this as fast as you can, because we've been waiting a really long time, Mark. I really don't want to wait any longer than I have to. I want to meet our son." Mark suddenly threw his arms around Jackson's neck and kissed him, fast and deep, before pulling away with a grin.

"Race you to the car," he murmured, suddenly releasing Jackson and racing towards the bathroom. Jackson let out a huff of laughter and chased the older male, his heart thudding hard in his chest. As the two males got ready faster than they've ever gotten ready for anything in their life, Mark couldn't help but watch Jackson's happiness explode outwards from him. That wide smile was permanently etched onto Jackson's face and Mark didn't think it was going away any time soon. Excitement and happiness churned in his chest somewhere at the thought of what was waiting for them just an hour away.

Kyungjae. Their son.

If anybody were to ask Mark what his favorite day of the week was, his fast response would easily be Sunday Morning.


	2. Wang Kyungjae

If it hadn't been for Kyungjae's daily naps, Mark was fairly certain he'd have passed out from exhaustion by now. Three weeks ago Mark, accompanied by Jackson, picked up Kyungjae from the adoption agency. They hadn't gotten a full nights sleep since. The couple had taken turns getting up every hour, on the hour, to console a very sleepy and upset baby. More than once Mark had literally explained to him that he wouldn't be so tired if he'd just sleep. And then he came to the realization that he was speaking to a three month old baby and almost laughed at himself for his silliness.

Despite not being able to actually sleep through the night, Mark was happy. He was ridiculously and incandescently happy. Kyungjae was... Mark couldn't describe the perfection that was his son. Even though he cried all night, and was grumpy in the morning because of it and gave Mark a hard time when he tried to feed him. Even though Mark was certain he'd never know what eight hours of sleep felt like ever again. Kyungjae was perfect and Mark was continually astounded by how much he loved their son.

And watching Jackson fall in love with Kyungjae every time the younger held him was something Mark would never get tired of.

Mark was currently sitting on the carpet in their living room, back pressed up against the couch and knees drawn halfway up to his chest. Kyungjae was resting comfortably on his thighs, Mark holding him steady with one hand while the other held onto Kyungjae's bottle.

"Are you gonna eat for me, baby boy?" Mark asked tentatively, lips quirking up into a smile as Kyungjae reacted to Mark's voice. Though the baby's mouth was in a tight thin line, clearly refusing to take the bottle, his eyes were open wide and transfixed on Mark's face. The sun was setting beneath the clouds, illuminating the living room in a bright orange glow, and signaling it was time to feed Kyungjae his dinner. Jackson would be home soon and Mark would allow Kyungjae some 'tummy time' with the blonde before whisking him away to bed. They still had a week or two of rough nights before Kyungjae finally settled into his sleeping routine, at least Mark hoped, so the two were trying to keep Kyungjae on a strict routine until then.

Mark pressed the bottle to Kyungjae's mouth, frowning a little when he refused it once more. "Baba's gonna be home soon. You wanna play with Baba, don't you?" he asked, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against Kyungjae. The baby squirmed a little in Mark's lap, clearly happy with the attention and Mark couldn't help but smile. "Please?" he whispered, trying once more. Fate must have been on his side at the moment, because Kyungjae finally took the bottle into his mouth, eyelids fluttering every once in a while. Mark heard the front door opening and he smiled wide at Kyungjae. "Baba's home," he cooed in a soft sing-song voice.

Jackson's silhouette caught Mark's peripheral and he looked towards the hallway, eyes immediately locking with the blonde. The younger man leaned against the wall, looking fondly at Mark, a comfortable silence blanketing the room. Occasionally Jackson's eyes would flicker to the still feeding Kyungjae, a smile pulling at his lips until he looked at Mark again.

"Jackson-"

"You're beautiful," Jackson mumbled. Mark tilted his head a little and smiled. "Mark, you're beautiful."

"Gaga, come here."

Jackson didn't need to be told twice. He pushed off the wall and crossed the room, dropping to his knees once he reached his husband. He smiled at Kyungjae one more time before running a hand through Mark's hair, tilting his head up to capture his lips. He wasn't in a hurry - quite the opposite. He moved his lips against Mark's slowly, almost lazily drinking him in, his heart thudding hard in his chest. Jackson pulled back and pressed his forehead go Mark's, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Did you miss me?" he teased.

Mark didn't even hesitate before shrugging his shoulders with a nonchalant 'meh' sound coming out of his mouth. Jackson, being the dramatic man he is, made a huge show of gripping his heart and collapsing onto the floor. Mark's signature high pitched laugh flowed freely, causing Jackson's own hyena laugh to fill the room as well.

"Baby boy sure did miss you though," Mark added as an after thought. Jackson popped back up, apparently cured at the thought of his son and he leaned over Mark to smile down at Kyungjae, who was finishing off the last of his bottle.

"Of course my little man missed me," Jackson started. "I'm his whole world."

Mark scoffed, pretending to be wounded by the younger's words. "What am I? Chopped liver?" he asked. Jackson only smiled and leaned closer to Kyungjae, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"You're the sun and the stars," Jackson answered him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The moon and sky. And the gravity to hold it all together. Isn't that right, Kyungjae?"

Mark's fairly certain his heart is caught in his throat and his face is the color of a tomato. "Jackson," he started breathlessly. "That... has got to be the cheesiest thing ever said to anyone by someone in the history of forever. And I love you."

Jackson laughed again, turning to face Mark. "Guess it's a good thing I love cheese so much since I'm dripping in it."

"Nevermind, I take it back," Mark muttered. Jackson looked fake hurt again and pouted until Mark rolled his eyes and raked his fingertips through Jackson's hair, sighing a little. "Kyungjae is done eating. It's tummy time," Mark said, maneuvering to set Kyungjae face down onto his play mat. Tummy time consisted of Kyungjae spending about twenty minutes on his belly so he could practice lifting his head up and training the motor controls of his arms and hands as he attempted to reach for his toys. Mark especially loved it when Jackson got down there with him and made faces and let Kyungjae grip at his fingertips.

After making sure Kyungjae was flat on the mat with his toys set around him, he stood and stretched his legs and watched Jackson lay down next to their son, a grin already on his face. Mark watched them 'play' for a moment, proud of how far Kyungjae's come. Next week he'd be four months, and Mark was already feeling nostalgic about it. He shook the thoughts from his head and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna make you some tea," Mark told Jackson quietly, turning to head into the kitchen. Jackson watched him go, a small frown on his face, but he stayed with Kyungjae. Looking to his son who was wiggling around and lifting his head every other minute or so, fingers grasping at his toy. Jackson couldn't help but smile at him.

"Your daddy's a little upset," he whispered. "Don't you worry though little man. Together, we'll cheer him right up."

After 'tummy time' was officially over, Jackson stood with Kyungjae in his arms, heading into the kitchen as well. Normally Kyungjae would be either crying or babbling with energy, but with a belly full of milk and tummy time physically wearing him out, he was resting quietly in Jackson's arms. The blonde watched as Kyungjae's eyelids fluttered in his attempt to stay awake, watching Jackson intently. Looking at Kyungjae had a tendency to make Jackson's heart feel like it was going to burst out of his chest, and to be honest he'd enjoy every second.

Mark was just pouring Jackson's organic tea into a mug when Jackson stopped in the doorway, raising an eyebrow at his husband.

"Is he ready for bed?" Mark asked, setting the mug onto the bar and the kettle onto the back burner so it wouldn't burn.

"Just needs a change. And then I think our little man here will be out for the night. Hopefully all night," Jackson answered, optimistic. "What's wrong, Mark?" he asked afterwards, his gaze lifting from Kyungjae to Mark. The way Mark's shoulders were a little too tense and the way Mark avoided Jackson's gaze were all signs that something was bothering the older male. Mark bit into his bottom lip and still avoiding Jackson's gaze. "Babe, talk to me."

"Lets get Kyungjae in bed. I don't want to disturb his routine."

That was not what Jackson wanted to hear and Mark knew it. But Kyungjae was beginning to get fussy and so Jackson handed Kyungjae to Mark, watching as he walked into the nursery with their son. With a frown he sat at the bar and sipped at his tea, letting the mug warm his hands as he thought about the last three weeks. Mark fell into the parent role so naturally that it still amazed Jackson. The amount of care and patience and love Mark felt towards Kyungjae had floored Jackson in that first week, and honestly it sometimes floored him even now. More than that, he had never seen Mark happier or more content than when the three of them were spending time together.

After he finished his tea he walked into Kyungjae's room just as Mark laid him down, moving his turtle plushie into the corner of the crib. Jackson leaned over the crib and pressed a kiss to Kyungjae's forehead and Mark did the same, Jackson noticing with some amusement that Kyungjae was already unconscious to the world. With the light off and the door shut, Mark picked up the baby monitor and brought it into their bedroom, turning it up. 

Normally the couple had a few hours between when Kyungjae went to bed and when they went to bed, that was usually spent wrapped up in each other in some shape or form. Tonight, however, Mark simply bid Jackson goodnight and climbed into bed. Just as Mark reached out to turn the bedside lamp off, however, Jackson intertwined their fingers, leaning over his husband. Mark was still avoiding his eyes.

"Don't do that," Jackson said quietly, eyes pleading. "Don't shut me out. It hurts." Mark's eyes finally snapped up to meet his then, bottom lip between his teeth again. "Whatever is bothering you... just tell me. Let me try to help you. I've got your back, Mark."

Mark didn't pull his hand away like Jackson thought he would. Instead he sat up and pulled Jackson into him, the younger eagerly accepting the contact as he wrapped his hands around Mark's waist and buried his face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Mark whispered. "I just... I worry sometimes. That I'm not doing enough. Kyungjae is so young... I can't help but think as he gets older... will I still be able to give him what he needs?" Mark took a shaky breath and threaded a hand through Jackson's hair, the other curling around the younger's shoulder. "What if I'm not enough? What if he needs something I can't give him?" 

Jackson lifted his head to stare Mark in the eyes, a determimed look in his eye. "Wang Yi-En. You are a wonderful dad. Do you hear me?" he asked, not waiting for Mark's response. "Kyungjae... adores you, Mark. Every time you speak to him I watch that baby focus so completely on you that I can't help but think it's because he literally adores you. You... are more than enough. You are just what Kyungjae needs. And you aren't alone."

Mark let out a huff of air and laid his head on Jackson's shoulder, his voice thick as he responded, "You're obligated to say that..." Jackson only laughed a little, pulling away to tug his shirt off and climb into bed. Mark finally turned the lamp off and plunged the room into darkness, the couple completely intertwining their bodies together in the center of the bed.

"I may be obligated. Doesn't make it any less true," Jackson whispered into the darkness. Mark let out a small laugh and pressed a kiss into Jackson's chest. "Are you happy, Mark?"

Mark didn't hesitate to answer. "I have the most beautiful baby anyone could ask for. And a handsome husband that the entire world should be absolutely jealous for. I am... beyond happy." Jackson's grip tightened on him for a moment.

"Then just focus on that. The rest will fall into place." They were silent for a while, listening to each other breathe and sound of the fan whirring above them.

"How to reward such a wise and caring husband?" Mark asked teasingly after a few minutes.

"A blowjob couldn't hurt."

The sound of Mark smacking Jackson's arm filled the room, followed by Jackson's dramatic yelp of pain. "Ow! Mark!"

"Where did my wise and cheesy husband go?" Mark scolded. The older let out a sigh and cuddled closer to Jackson anyway, fingertips tracing patterns over Jackson's skin. "By the way, it's your turn to get up with Kyungjae."

Jackson half groaned and half laughed, responding only by pulling Mark closer to him, only half heartedly annoyed that he'd have to get up in an hour. He silently prayed that Kyungjae would sleep through the night, and at the same time half hoped he wouldn't.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop thinking so loud and go to sleep."

"Ugh, you are so mean!"

Jackson pouted, not even really mad as Mark's laughter filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to those who left kudos and commented. It means so much to me! (:

**Author's Note:**

> So....yeah? Or nah?


End file.
